Residual Heat
by FiveFootTwo
Summary: A remedy for the lack of Jeca in PP2. Elaborations on the scenes we did see and some that were cut from the movie. Warning: contains spoilers for PP2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to the significant lack of Jeca in PP2, I've decided to write this story. Hopefully I can fill in the blanks a little for things we didn't see and give their story a little more continuity. Please let me know what you think. Ideas are welcome! Hope you enjoy…**

She doesn't know why, but this anxious feeling she's had since arriving back on campus for her senior year won't seem to dissipate. Maybe it's her impending graduation and the fear of uncertainty for next year. Maybe it's because she doesn't know what's going to happen with the Bellas after their epic disaster in front of the President. Maybe it's because she and Jesse only have these last few months together before their worlds completely change. For the first time in a long time, she's facing an unknown future, and it scares her.

Her internship at Residual Heat helps a lot. She's hoping that she'll be able to show her boss what she can do and that she'll land a job there. It's a huge opportunity for her to be working with someone so well known in the industry. She's a little disappointed to be only fetching coffee and burritos, but she expected to have to pay her dues for a while.

She's really exhausted by the time she makes it to the Trebles' party, and she's relieved when she spots him drinking, his back to her.

"Hey!" she calls, startling him and nearly causing him to drop his drink.

And when he starts asking her why the Bellas don't know about her internship, she tells him that it's because Chloe is nuts right now over their fall from grace, and that's partially true. The other part is that this way if she fails, no one will know about it but her.

"You should tell them," Jesse keeps insisting as she pulls him by the hand over to the dance floor. She silences him with a kiss as they begin to dance in a crowd of their friends. For the next few hours, he doesn't bring it up again. At one point, she loses track of him in the midst of everyone, and it isn't until Fat Amy puts her hand on Beca's elbow and points across the party that she sees him.

"Your man candy has fan club over there, better break that up," she says with a wink, nodding her head towards Jesse.

Beca makes her way through the people and over to her boyfriend, who now has a freshman girl hanging on his arm and another pawing at his shirt. She pushes the other two girls aside, "Hey there, stud," she calls as she looks up at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She turns to the throng of freshman surrounding him, "Sorry ladies, this one's taken," she says over her shoulder before pulling his head down and kissing him deeply. She feels his knees buckle a little and she laughs into his mouth. "So what did you sing earlier nerd? Because something has these kids all hot and bothered."

"Lollipop," he admits, and she rolls her eyes, laughing. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't help that I'm incredibly sexy and desirable. I mean, women are constantly _throwing_ themselves at me."

"Weirdo," she teases, leaning her body into his.

"Don't worry," he whispers as he brushes her hair over her shoulder, "I'm completely yours." He kisses her again, and the hoard of freshman disappears around them. It isn't until they hear Fat Amy yell at them to get a room that they release their hold on each other. She takes him by the hand and drags him through the bushes in the direction of the Bella House. She knows it will be empty still and Fat Amy will hook up with Bumper, so she has her room to herself.

In very unlike Jesse fashion, he says nothing as they climb the stairs to her bedroom, her hand still linked in his. When they reach her room he moves to stand in front of her.

"I'm really proud of you, you know?" he says softly, playing with the ends of her hair.

"For managing to not show my lady parts on national television?" she quips back, but he remains stoic.

"For getting the internship, for following your dreams," he clarifies, leaning in to kiss the shell of her ear lightly.

"Eh, you have to say that because you love me," she replies dismissively, tilting her head to allow him more access to her neck.

He pulls back and looks her in the eyes, "No, I say that because it's true. I believe in you Bec. And it isn't just because I love you. That just happens to be an added bonus."

She kisses him then, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer. He deepens the kiss as her fingers begin undoing the buttons of his plaid shirt. She opens it and removes it from his body, tossing it to the floor. He begins kissing her neck as she runs her hands over the smooth planes of his chest and the ridges of his stomach, and she feels him tremble slightly at her touch.

"Jesse," she breathes, her voice a mixture of fear and desire as he pulls her shirt over her head and they step out of their jeans, kicking them aside, their hands never leaving each other. His tongue delves into her mouth, parting her lips as he backs her towards her bed. He lowers her onto it, hovering over her for a moment, his eyes intently raking over her body.

"God, I've missed you," he murmurs into her hair before covering her body with his.

"I'm here, I'm right here," she whispers, but she knows what he means. She's been insanely busy lately, between classes, the Bellas, and now her internship. They barely have any time together and it isn't how she imagined their senior year would be. She holds him tightly, keeping him as close to her as possible, fully aware how easy it would be for him to find someone else, someone better.

He stills his movements and raises himself on his arms to look at her, "What is it?" When she shakes her head and doesn't say anything he asks again, "Beca, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she insists. "I just….love you," she adds, stroking his cheek before kissing him hard, her legs wrapping around his waist. She pours all of her fears and emotions into that kiss, and suddenly there's no need for talking.

 **A/N: I know this is short. More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

She has no idea what they're doing here, in the basement of this weird guy's mansion. Das Sound Machine is present, and the Green Bay Packers?

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asks as she spots Jesse across the room, and he just shrugs his shoulders. Before she can process what is going on, the rules of the riff-off are explained and she's focused on beating Das Sound Machine. The Trebles are eliminated quickly, and the Bellas are holding their own until Emily starts singing a song that Beca has never heard before.

Jesse emerges from the crowd, "Hey Bec, come meet the Packers!" he exclaims happily, confident as always. Beca feels shy and small next to these massive football players.

"Nice pipes," she comments, smiling up at them.

"Thanks," one of them says, nodding appreciatively at her. "You have a lovely voice," he adds. Jesse slides his arm around her waist as he shakes the players' hands, and Beca only half listens as they have a conversation about football.

"Bec," Jesse's voice shakes her out of her trance. "How did you guys get here tonight?"

"We drove on our bus," she explains, still staring at Das Sound Machine. "I don't know what it is about them that unnerves me so much," she adds.

"Hmm, maybe because they're so good they're almost inhuman?" he replies, laughing.

"I'm losing my edge," she says, finally turning to look at him, "She insults me and I turn into a babbling mess," she points at Kommissar.

"She looks like a real-life Barbie doll," he jokes, "Just pretend she isn't real. Come on, Beca. The Beca I know doesn't shy away from a challenge. That Carrie Underwood bit, by the way? Hot."

"Really?" she laughs, "Nerd."

"Weirdo," he counters, but he's smiling. "I love watching competitive Beca," he tells her, "Reminds me of the first time I ever heard you rap."

"Shut up," she retorts, but she leans into him closer.

"Come with me," he says, taking her by the hand as they navigate through the bizarre property and out of the house. She takes her phone out and texts Fat Amy to tell her where she is. Something is gnawing at the pit of her stomach as she and Jesse sit on the stone wall outside of the house.

"How come I didn't know you were going to be here?" she asks quietly.

He takes her hand in his, "How come I didn't know you were going to be here either?"

"It was last minute. I had just gotten home and found the invitation on the porch. I barely had time to change, let alone text you," she explains.

"Yeah same, plus I thought you were at work still," he says.

"That wouldn't have happened a year ago," she says quietly, and he squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry if I've been a shitty girlfriend lately. I'm so stressed about everything, and I really need to make it at Residual Heat. My boss has amazing connections. And the Bellas—"

"Don't," he holds up his hand, "You don't need to apologize, or explain. We're both stressed. We both have futures to think about, and I completely understand. But I do miss you, Bec."

"I miss you too," she replies, her eyes filling with tears. "This isn't how I wanted this to be," she finally admits.

"What? Us?" he questions.

"This," she gestures in the space between them, "You are my boyfriend, and my best friend. We tell each other everything. And lately, we're just….out of step somehow and I hate it!"

"Do you love me?" he asks after a moment's pause.

"Of course I do," she answers immediately.

"Then everything is going to be ok," he answers, "We're just hitting a rough patch because our lives are crazy."

"How are you always so confident and self-assured?" she wonders, "It's annoying."

"Oh, I'm annoying now am I?" he jokes, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," she replies quietly, "You drive me crazy," she adds, but the teasing is gone from her voice.

"Sing for me," he says seemingly out of nowhere.

"Come on Jesse, here?" she shakes her head at him as he nods, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Finish that Carrie Underwood song," he says, his voice dropping an octave.

"I'll be sure to throw in a little attitude for you," she smirks as she winks at him before starting to sing. Her voice is clear and confident as she struts towards him, head held high as she pulls on his shirt and mimes slapping him. He's on his feet before she can even get through the first verse.

"God Beca," he's nearly panting now, "The things you do to me."

She climbs and stands on the wall so they are eye-to-eye. "Sing Lollipop to me," she whispers, her mouth millimeters from his.

He starts to sing softly, but doesn't even make it through the first line before her mouth is on his, his little spitfire back in full force. She kisses him as if her life depends on it, and he lifts her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carries her around the side of the house into the darkness, pressing her against the cool brick of the outer wall. He grinds his hips into hers, eliciting a moan from her.

"Does this feel out of step to you?" he manages to grit out before claiming her neck with his lips.

"God, no," she breathes out as he pulls up her top and begins kissing along the tops of her breasts. He pins her to the wall as he fumbles with their clothing, pushing the obstructive fabric aside. And for a moment they lose themselves in each other. She bites down on his shoulder to keep from crying out as he moves inside of her, and his lips remain attached to hers or to any exposed inch of skin he can reach.

"I love you," he repeats over and over again, as if trying to reassure her that this is about love and not just about sex. He needs to feel her. He needs to connect with her, because it feels like she's slipping through his fingers.

And after, as she's straightening her clothing, her phone buzzes with an incoming text. She opens it to see one from Jesse.

 _I just had really hot sex with the love of my life._

And before she can type a reply, another one pops up.

 _Just thought you should know, keeping you in the loop and everything._

"You're such a weirdo," she says, walking over to him and kissing him as he places his phone back into his pocket.

For the next several days they text each other constantly again, jokingly. Things like:

 _I'm eating a bowl of cereal._

 _Falling asleep in class right now._

 _I'm walking across the quad towards you._

To the more serious:

 _I love you._

 _I miss you._

 _Meet me at the station to defile Luke's desk again._

And they do.


	3. Chapter 3

It's winter at Barden, and they're almost at the end of their first semester. Finals are upon them and she's stressing over that while trying to come up with a set for the World Championship. She and Jesse are together every free moment that she's not at her internship, rehearsing with the Bellas, or at class. During finals she notices that he's a little more quiet and distant, but attributes it to the fact that he has a ton of studying to do. They fall asleep each night with books and papers scattered around them, wrapped in each other's arms.

On the day of her last final, he walks her to and from class, takes her to lunch, and even drops her off at her internship and picks her up a few hours later. It's late afternoon when he suggests that they walk over to the dining hall to grab dinner, and she agrees.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" she questions as they walk through the snow on their way to the dining hall.

"What do you mean?" he feigns innocence for a moment and then stops in his tracks, his dark brown eyes not meeting her blue ones.

"Jesse," she says softly, knowing full well he can't resist her when she says his name like that.

"I got a job," he blurts out, still not looking at her.

"What?" she is stunned.

"It's in Los Angeles, and it's the opportunity of a lifetime for me. I will be working with some of the best film composers in the industry, Bec," he explains.

"How did this happen? When?" she asks.

"They called me a week ago. I had sent out demos to all of the major and minor composing agencies around, and they asked me to do a video interview. I did and then they called me back this morning and told me I had it," he continues. "I was hoping to start this summer, but they want me right away."

"But what about graduation? What about college, Jesse?" she is trying to keep her voice even, but it cracks.

"I already completed all my courses required for graduation, and I can come back and walk in the ceremony if I want," he says, "I came in with a few extra classes and Barden counted them for credits."

"When do you leave? Who will take over the Trebles? How are you going to get all of your stuff to L.A.?" she starts shooting questions at him in rapid succession.

"Three days from now, Benji, I'm renting a van," he answers.

She crosses her arms protectively over her chest and looks out over the snowy campus. "Beca," he says quietly as he moves to stand behind her, "If you don't want me to go, I'll stay."

"Don't," she whispers, turning around to face him. Her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. "You have to go, you can't pass this up. I won't let you."

"Beca," he says again, tilting her chin up and forcing her to meet his gaze. "I love you. This isn't a goodbye. You'll stay and graduate and we'll figure things out. We'll call and text and FaceTime and it won't be the same as it is now but we can—"

She presses her index finger to his lips, silencing him. "You have to go," she whispers. "I'm not going to be the one who gets in the way of your dreams."

A single tear rolls down her cheek and his heart breaks a little. He pulls her into a hug. "I love you Beca Mitchell, and distance isn't going to change that."

"I love you too," she answers, and he kisses her then, the snowflakes landing on her gray woolen hat and clinging to his eyelashes. She looks up at him, trying to remember everything there is about how he looks in this moment, and she can tell he's trying to do the same with her. He takes her hand and they go to the dining hall, but she remains mostly silent amid his constant, nervous chatter.

"What am I going to do here without you?" she says randomly, interrupting his anecdote about Benji telling Emily he wanted to saw her in half.

"You're going to be amazing as always," he answers. "You have your girls, and your internship, and your classes to keep you busy. And don't forget the World Championship. You're going to be so busy that you'll barely notice my absence."

"That's not true," she replies, not looking at him. He can sense that her walls are going back up, because they always do when she's hurting. "Who's going to keep me warm at night? Who's going to join me in the shower after a really horrible day? Who's going to calm my nerves by running their fingers through my hair while I study? Who's going to listen to my mixes and tell me that they're amazing?"

"I can still listen to the mixes," he replies, trying to make light of the situation, but she only half-smiles. "The rest I hope I'll still get to do again when we visit each other. And there's always phone sex."

She sighs, rubbing her temples with her hands and he knows this means she's trying not to cry. "Come on, let's go," he says, reaching for her hand. She stands and they walk back to the Bella house. She's relieved when it doesn't seem like anyone is around when they open the door and climb the steps to her loft. She reaches out for her phone and texts Amy.

 _I need some alone time tonight if you don't mind. Will explain later._

Amy's reply comes quickly.

" _No prob flatbutt."_

Jesse is staring at her, a look of concern etched across his handsome face, and her heart breaks yet again. He has been her constant in all of this, other than the girls. He's everything to her. And suddenly this feeling, this overwhelming feeling of love for him feels like it's going to crush her. She starts hyperventilating.

"Beca?" he prompts, moving to sit beside her on the bed. "It's going to be ok, I promise." 

"You don't know that," she insists, and finally allows the tears to fall.

"Yes, I do," he answers. "Because from the moment I first saw you, I have thought of nothing else but you. You are my everything, Beca. I don't know how right now, but I know things are going to work out for the best. You are the strongest person I know, and you can do anything."

He wipes the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "And if you need me, I'm only a flight or a phone call away." He kisses her then, pouring all of his emotion into the kiss. It's as if her lips are the only thing anchoring him to reality. Her hands automatically thread through his hair, and he's pushing her back onto her pillows.

"I need you," she whispers, and he cradles her against his body, holding her tightly. 

"I'm here," he answers, "And you'll always be here," he touches his chest over his heart, "And I'll always be here," he presses his hand over hers. She covers his hand with hers and pulls his head back down to her lips with her free hand, kissing him deeply.

They spend the better part of the next three days wrapped up in each other. The other Bellas seem to know that their leader needs her privacy, and most of them have left for winter break. She helps him pack his things including his massive DVD collection. When it's time for him to leave, he hands her a rectangular shaped wrapped package. She tears it open to find his copy of The Breakfast Club.

"Jesse," she whispers.

"Open it," he prompts.

She slides out the case and opens it, and there in the edge of it is a silver anklet with a charm shaped like a treble clef.

"Something to remember me by," he says.

"Don't you forget about me," she sings softly and he pulls her to him and kisses her.

"Never," he replies as he kisses her again.

It isn't until he's out of sight that she allows herself to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stays near Barden during the holidays because she still has her internship and she honestly isn't in the mood for any holiday cheer this year. Jesse keeps her posted on how he's doing in Los Angeles, and it's his voice in her head that finally makes her speak up during one of her boss' rants at work.

Her heart is pounding as she tells him to let Snoop sing the song exactly the same way again, only this time she adds a rhythm and creates a mash-up of two songs. Her boss seems impressed at her abilities and before she knows it he's asking her for a demo. As she leaves for the day she immediately calls Jesse.

"He wants a demo!" she exclaims into the phone as soon as he answers.

"Wow! That's great!" he replies enthusiastically. They talk for a while about which of her mixes she should pick to give to her boss, and he fills her in on his day. And later, after a few I miss yous and I love yous, she's alone again with her thoughts. It's at night like this when she feels his absence the most. She works all weekend on her demo and proudly delivers it to her boss the next day she's at work. He doesn't mention anything for a while, and after the holidays have passed she finally decides to ask him about it. When he tells her that her demo was nothing special, that anyone working there could have done it, she's crushed.

She flops on her bed that evening and calls Jesse, the one person she confides in usually. When his phone goes directly to voicemail, she assumes he must be sleeping, but leaves him a message anyway. She has nothing to say, according to her boss, that is original and unique. She's just like everyone else, making mixes with some fancy software on her computer. She can't believe she thought she had talent. She confesses her fears to Amy when Jesse isn't there for her, and her confidence in Beca helps a little bit, but what she really needs is Jesse. She wakes to the sound of her phone ringing and realizes that she already has three missed calls and ten text messages from him.

"Hey," she says groggily.

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry," he says hurriedly, "I was just so worried. What happened?"

"He didn't like my demo," Beca explains, "He said anyone there with a laptop could do what I did. He wants to know what makes me original. But, Jess, I make arrangements for a cappella and mash-ups. I don't know how to be original."

"That is not true," he insists, "You're Beca Mitchell. You're 100% original. I've never met anyone else like you. You can do anything."

"That's what Amy said," Beca replies, hugging herself in his absence, "But I'm not the composer, you are."

"He's not asking you to be a composer, he's asking you to be a producer," Jesse clarifies. "Do what you did with Snoop, with the Bellas. Get a piece of music and make it your own. You don't have to start from scratch."

"You make it sound so easy," she snaps, but then softens her tone, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. Nothing with the Bellas is going well. I miss you like crazy. I don't feel like I'm doing well at anything right now."

"I miss you too," he says quietly, "And I'll try and help you any way I can, ok?"

"Ok," she smiles briefly before hanging up the phone. And once more, she's alone.

Chloe insists that they go on this ridiculous retreat run by none other than Aubrey Posen, and Beca is grouchy and sullen, missing her boyfriend and thinking she has better things to do than sing old songs and do a bunch of seemingly meaningless team building physical exercises. She flips out on the group and storms off at one point, only to get snagged in a bear trap. It isn't until their last night there that she realizes that these awesome nerds are what are holding her together right now. If it weren't for them, she doesn't know where she'd be. Much to her chagrin, Aubrey's stupid camp does help them find their sound again, and Beca realizes that Emily has an original song for them to collaborate on together. Finally, things are looking up a little.

She works hard on Emily's song, and they record it late one night in the studio. Beca is immensely proud of it and she sends the file over to Jesse, eager to hear his opinion.

"It's brilliant, Bec," he says when he calls her. "See, I knew you could do it!"

"Our set is coming along great for the Worlds too," she tells him, "I can't wait for you to see us."

"Yeah, about that," he begins slowly.

"You're not coming, are you?" she tries to keep her voice steady, but fails.

"I can't," he answers, "My boss won't give me the time off. If it were just for a weekend I might be able to manage it. But to fly to Copenhagen and back will take two days as it is. He acted like if I wanted to take time off this early in my job that I'm not serious about wanting to be a composer."

Beca doesn't say anything. She was really looking forward to seeing Jesse again since they haven't seen each other in months.

"Beca," he pleads with her, "Please say something."

"What is there to say?" her voice sounds a little more harsh than she intended. "You're there, I'm here, end of story."

"What are you saying? That you don't want to be with me anymore? That you don't want to try to work things out?" she can hear the anger and fear in his voice now too.

"I didn't say that," she retorts, "All I'm saying is that I don't see how this is ever going to work when you can't be there for me when I need you the most."

"Ouch," Jesse closes his eyes tightly at her words, "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry that I can't be there. I would do anything to be there if I could—"

"No, stop," she cuts him off, "I don't want to fight either. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault. I'm going to go before I say anything else I might regret." And with that, she hangs up.

He stares at his phone for an immeasurable amount of time after the screen goes black, lost in his thoughts.

They still talk and text all the time, but that conversation was an obvious wedge between them. As she dresses in her green gown on the day of graduation and looks at her reflection in the mirror, she remembers how she thought this day would never come. He's the reason she stayed at Barden and stuck it out for four years. He and the Bellas kept her here and supported her along the way, with all her issues and walls and baggage. He should be standing here with her, holding her hand during the ceremony, telling her useless trivia about Pomp and Circumstance. She should be adjusting his cap and gown and trying to kiss him despite the awkwardness of the mortar board hats. She shakes her head and steps out onto the porch for a group photo, but she doesn't smile.

The Trebles hold one of their famous after-graduation parties, and all of her friends are there. She's manning the DJ station, playing some of her mixes as dance music. She takes a picture of the party and sends it to him with a caption that reads, "Wish you were here."

Her phone vibrates with his reply. He's sent a picture of himself lying in his bed pointing at the empty space next to him with a caption that reads, "Wish you were here."

She smiles, even though her heart aches.


	5. Chapter 5

She's exhausted and jet lagged, but Copenhagen is beyond gorgeous. The Bellas spend a day touring and sight-seeing before their big performance. They are all aware of the magnitude of this performance, but Beca feels like no matter what happens, she did her best.

The venue is enormous, and the crowd is loud and crazy. Her heart warms when she sees that Benji made the trip to see them. She's happy for him and Emily, but it makes her miss Jesse even more. Finally it's their turn to take the stage.

She's in the center of the group with the spotlight on her. She begins clapping a beat as the light expands to show the rest of the group clapping along with her. She sings her heart out on that stage along with generations of Bellas. As the audience erupts into applause after their performance, she scans the crowd and is absolutely stunned when she sees Jesse yelling "That's my girl! Becaw!"

He looks ridiculous wrapped in an American flag and dressed in patriotic clothing reminiscent of something Rocky would've worn. He's swinging a flashlight around erratically and her heart warms at the sight of him. The Bellas leave the stage and are swarmed by reporters and other contestants. She loses track of him for a while. They have to wait until several more groups perform before the winners are announced.

Beca is in shock even more when the Bellas are announced as World Champions. There's cheering, photographs, and presentations of trophies before the group moves offstage once more. It's in the middle of all of this chaos that she finally hears his voice.

"Hey weirdo!"

She turns around and there he is, in all his ridiculously patriotic glory, a broad smile etched across his handsome features. And she doesn't care that they're in the middle of a huge crowd of people as she runs toward him full force, her body colliding with his as he picks her up and swings her around before firmly pressing his lips to hers. "You. Are. Amazing," he says between kisses, still holding her at least a foot off the ground as he hugs her to him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asks when he sets her down. "I thought you couldn't get off work?"

"I couldn't," he answers, "But I decided that some things are more important, like you."

"Jesse, what about your future?" she's simultaneously thrilled and angry with him at the same time.

"What if I think you're my future," he says seriously, and her stomach does a little flip.

"Jesse," she warns, but he holds up his hands.

"I am not about to let you go, Beca," he says sincerely. "Not now, not ever."

And because she doesn't know what to say, she kisses him again. They are lost in each other when the Bellas surround them. "It's time to party!" Fat Amy yells, dragging Beca away from Jesse and into the crowd. He follows the group of girls as they head back in the direction of their hotel. They're all headed to a local bar but he wants to change his clothes first. He settles on a t-shirt and jeans and rejoins Benji and the girls at the bar. He stays close by her side for the duration of the night, never wanting to let her out of his sight after so long apart. He pulls her onto the dance floor at one point, holding her body tightly against his. "You're amazing," he whispers in her ear, and he feels her shiver.

"Jesse," she says in the way that he loves, and he's kissing her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers. And suddenly, she's pulling him by the hand and onto the streets of Copenhagen.

"Beca, what is it?" he asks, breathless from following her.

"You can't do this!" she exclaims at him. "You can't just quit your dream job for me. I won't let you!"

"Who said it was my dream job?" he counters. "I know talking about the future scares you, Bec, but the only thing I'm certain is that I don't want a future without you in it. I can get another job, but there's only one Beca Mitchell, World Champion of A Cappella."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him. "I can't believe you quit."

"Well, aca-believe-it!" he quips, and she laughs. "I would be the biggest idiot in the world if I didn't fight for you. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

He's looking at her with such intensity that she can't breathe. He kisses her again, his fingers threading through her hair and she moans into the kiss. "Beca," he breathes her name, and she's pulling him by the hand back in the direction of the hotel. She can feel the electricity crackling between them as they stand in the elevator and walk the short distance to their door. She closes the door behind them and turns, his body mere inches from hers. He pushes her back against the door, pinning her body with his as he kisses her again.

"I missed you so much," he whispers. "I love you Beca."

"I love you too," she responds, attaching her lips to his as he turns them and backs her towards the bed. She can feel how much he wants her already as she begins to divest them of their clothing. She desperately wants him but he takes his time, kissing her languidly and rediscovering her body. "Jesse," she pleads, and she can feel him smile against her lips as he enters her with agonizing slowness. They've made love many times, but this time she can sense is different. She doesn't know if it's his promise of forever or the fact that it's been so long since they were together, but she's never felt more connected to anyone in her life than she does in this moment.

And later, as they're lying together in the semi-darkness, her head on his chest, she finally breaks her silence.

"So now what?" she asks.

He wraps his arms around her, "We go home together, and you work at Residual Heat, and I look for a job near you. And then maybe one day we both go to L.A. together. Or we stay near Barden. Or we move to France. I don't care as long as I'm with you. The rest we'll figure out together."

"How can you be so sure about everything?" she turns to look at him.

"Because I know I could search the rest of my life and never find anyone as amazing or as perfect for me as you are. So why bother looking? Why be apart from the one thing that makes sense?" he answers confidently.

"Well, you did say we were inevitable," she says, kissing him lightly on the lips and smiling.

"Best friends and/or lovers," he adds.

"Don't say lovers," she corrects, laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that ship has already sailed," he jokes, gesturing to their nakedness.

She settles back into his body once more, content that finally everything seems to be working out as she had hoped. She finished college, she led the Bellas to a World Championship, and she has her Jesse next to her.

After all, it was inevitable.

 **A/N: Yes, I know. This is like some of the other stories posted, but in my defense, I had this finished earlier and didn't post it until now. So you get a multi-chapter update in one day. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
